characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Favourites Story and Sing Along Songs Collection
Children's Favourites is a UK VHS and DVD. featuring Barney, The Wombles, Dream Street, Bump, Teddy Bear Sing Along, Fireman Sam, Ivor the Engine, The Family Ness, Teletubbies, Spot Musical Adventures, Postman Pat and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along. Characters *Orinoco and Great Uncle Bulgaria from The Wombles *Spot and Helen *Cat and Dog in Playbox *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Mother Goose and Friends in Rub-a-Dub-Dub *Pingu and Robby *Postman Pat, Jess the Cat and Ted Glen *Zippy, George and Bungle in the Rainbow Toyshop *Bump the Elephant *Grog and Booty in The Rubber Duck on Yoho Ahoy *The Tweenies: Bella, Milo, Fizz, Jake and Doodles *Barney, Bj and Baby Bop *Noddy, Big Ears and Mr Plod in Toyland *Buddy and Daisy Do Right in Dream Street *The Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Brum *Dog and Duck with Piano *Fireman Sam *Max and Mimms in the Teddy Bear Sing-Along *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess *Kipper the Dog *Parsley the Lion with Dill the Dog and Pashana Bedhi in The Herbs *Ivor the Engine and Jones the Steam *Ferocious Ness in The Family-Ness *Thomas the Tank Engine, Toby, Bill and Ben, Sir Topham Hatt, James, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Edward, Bertie and Terence Episodes * The Wombles - MacWomble The Terrible, A Single Piper and Highland Games * Spot Musical Adventures - Spot's Band and Spot's Show * Playbox - Buses (Taken from Children's Pre-School Special Collection) * Sooty - Desert Song * Rub-a-Dub-Dub - Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts (Taken from Children's Pre-School Favourites) * Pingu's Birthday and Pingu's Barrel of Fun * The Postman Pat Song - Taken from Postman Pat's ABC Story * Rainbow - Breakfast at Rainbow's * Bump's Load Song * Yoho Ahoy - Blow with Poop and Peck with Flamingo * Tweenies - Aladdin * Barney - Taken from Barney's Talent Show * Noddy and the Magic Night * Dream Street - King of the Road * Teletubbies Everywhere - Ballet * Brum at the Opera * Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it (Taken from Children's Pre-School Special Collection) * Dog and Duck - The Dog Show * Postman Pat's Three Wishes - Taken from Read Along with Postman Pat * Fireman Sam - Brass Band * Teddy Bear Sing Along - Taken from ABC Alphabet * The Raggy Dolls - The ABC Song, The Counting Song, The Colour Song and The Shape Song * Kipper - Kipper's Circus * The Herbs - Miss Jessop Tidies Up * Ivor the Engine - Juggernaut and The Fire Engine * The Family Ness - You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along - Thomas We Love You, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine, Toby and Percy's Seaside Trip Songs * The Wombles - The Wombling Song (MacWomble The Terrible, A Single Piper and Highland Games) * Spot - Hello Spot (Spot's Band and Spot's Show) * Rub-a-Dub-Dub - Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts (Children's Pre-School Favourites) * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat (Postman Pat's ABC Story) * Rainbow - Hey Diddle Diddle (Breakfast at Rainbow's) * Barney - Mexican Hat Dance and Puttin' on a Show (Barney's Talent Show) * Teletubbies Everywhere - Say Eh Oh (Ballet) * Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it (Children's Pre-School Special Collection) * Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - Songs from ABC Alphabet * The Raggy Dolls - The ABC Song, The Counting Song, The Colour Song and The Shape Song (Learn with The Raggy Dolls) * The Herbs - Parsley the Lion's Song (Miss Jessop Tidies Up) * The Family Ness - You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo (You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Thomas We Love You, The Island Song and Toby (Story and Song Collection) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - A Really Useful Engine (Your Favourite Story Collection) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Percy's Seaside Trip (Singalong with Thomas) Nameplates after Thomas, we Love you #Thomas #James #Gordon #Percy #Toby #Henry #Bertie #Terence #Edward after The Island Song #Edward #James #Goldon #Percy #Toby #Henry #Bertie #Terence #Thomas after A Really Useful Engine #Thomas #James #Gordon #Percy #Henry #Edward #Bertie #Terence #Toby after A Toby #Thomas #James #Gordon #Edward #Toby #Henry #Bertie #Terence #Percy Bonus Features * Know Your Engines Quiz * Bonus Episode of Ivor the Engine and Yoho Ahoy * 3 New Thomas Stories * Day out with Thomas Trailer Notes * BBC, Hit Entertainment, Unviseal and VCI The FilmFair Show The FilmFair Show is a British animated Television Series That Aired in 1995 and produced by FilmFair. The Show Features FilmFair Segments with Characters from Paddington Bear, The Herbs. Moschops, The Adventures of Portland Bill, The Perishers and many more with Voices of Jimmy Hibbert, Rob Rackstraw, Jane Horrocks, Jim Broadbent and Maria Darling. Voices and Charcters *from Paddington Bear **Jim Broadbent - Mr. Gruber **Maria Darling - Jonathan Brown **Jimmy Hibbert - Mr. Brown **Sir Michael Hordern - Paddington Bear/Mr. Curry **Jane Horrocks - Mrs. Brown/Judy Brown/Mrs. Bird *from The Herbs and The Adventures of Parsley the Lion **Maria Darling - Tarragon the Dragon **Jimmy Hibbert - Dill the Dog/Sage the Owl/Constable Knapweed/Belladonna the Witch **Jane Horrocks - Lady Rosemary/Aunt Mint/Mrs. Onion/Miss Jessop **Gordon Rollings - Parsley the Lion/Bayleaf the Gardener/Sir Basil/Pashana Bedhi/Mr. Onion/Good King Henry/Signor Solidago *from The Adventures of Portland Bill **Jimmy Hibbert - Young Gail/Dogger **Jane Horrocks - Ross/Mrs. Lundy/Grandma Tiree **Rob Rackstraw - Inspector Ronaldsway/Finisterre/Fastnet the Fisherman **Norman Rossington - Portland Bill/Cromarty/Eddy Stone *from The Wombles **Bernard Cribbins - Great Uncle Bulgaria/Tobermory/Orinoco/Bungo/MacWomble **Maria Darling - Wellington **Jane Horrocks - Madame Cholet **Rob Rackstraw - Tomsk *from The Perishers **Maria Darling - Marlon **Peter Hawkins - BH the Bloodhound **Jane Horrocks - Maisie/Baby Grumpling **Leonard Rossiter - Boot **Sheila Steafel - Wellington *from Huxley Pig **Jimmy Hibbert - Vile Vincent/Sydney **Jane Horrocks - Lady Agatha **Martin Jarvis - Huxley Pig/Sam the Seagull/Horace/Cuddles *from The Gingerbread Man **Jimmy Hibbert - Salt the Sailor/Sleek the Mouse **Jacqueline Clarke - Old Bag **Jane Horrocks - Miss Pepper **Andrew Sachs - The Gingerbread Man/Herr von Cuckoo *from Moschops **Jim Broadbent - Grandpa Diplodocus **Bernard Cribbins - Ally/Uncle Rex/Mr. Ichthyosaurus **Maria Darling - Moschops **Jane Horrocks - Mrs. Kerry *from Nellie the Elephant **Jim Broadbent - Farmer Styles **Lulu - Nellie the Elephant **Rob Rackstraw - Nelson the Parrot/The Ringmaster **Tony Robinson - Captain Jack/Mr. Mack/Mr. Tosh *from The Shoe People and The New Adventures of the Shoe People **Jimmy Hibbert - Charlie/Sid Slipper/Marshall **Rob Rackstraw - Sneaker **Philip Whitchurch - Trampy/P.C. Boot/Sergeant Major/Wellington/Mr. Potter **Jo Wyatt - Margot/Baby Bootee/Flip Flop/Gilda Van Der Clog *from Bangers and Mash **Jimmy Hibbert - Bangers/Mash **Jane Horrocks - Mum/Gran/Petal **Jonathan Kydd - Dad/Mrs. Snitchnose *from Hatty Town **Keith Chatfield - Sancho/Mr. Wimple/King Ethelbert **Jimmy Hibbert - Carrots the Donkey/Bobby/Milko/Simon/Mr Bun/Posty Monty the Dragon's Merry-Go-Round Monty the Dragon's Merry-Go-Round was a UK children's comic, featuring characters from British pre-school television programmes. Stories were generally of four or eight numbered panels, with a short sentence below each illustration, although some stories did appear in prose form. Characters in Merry-Go-Round Regular stories included... *The Adventures of Major Tom *Basil Brush *Bizzy Lizzy *Broomstick Cottage (with Dabble and Son) *Brum *Button Moon (with Mr Spoon and his Family) *Charlie Chalk *Harold the Hedgehog *The Herbs (with Parsley the Lion and Friends) *Huxley Pig *Ivor the Engine *King Arry *The Magic House (with Uncle Teapot, Kitty Kettle and Barney Bin) *Mister Rags *Monty the Dragon (The Main Character) *Moschops *Nellie the Elephant *Pipkins (with Hartley Hare, Pig, Topov the Monkey and Friends) *Playbox (with Cat and Dog) *Polly Pirate *Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat *Puddle Lane (with Toby the Dragon, Mr. Hooter and Snodgrass the Snake) *Rainbow (with Zippy, George and Bungle) *Rosie and Jim (with their friend, Duck) *Rupert the Bear *Sooty, Sweep & Soo *SuperTed *Tales of Aesop (with Cedric Tortoise, Boris the Lion, Geraldine Donkey and Archibald Frog) *Timbuctoo by Roger Hargreaves *The Wind in the Willows (with Ratty, Badger, Mole and Mr. Toad) Children's Classics on DVD Enter a Magical World when Storybook Telling Come to life with the Children's Classics Collection starting with The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Continuing with other Classics like Prince Caspian, Peter Rabbit, Wallace and Gromit, Mr Men, The Cat in The Hat, The Secret Garden, The Railway Children and The Wind in the Willows or they're all here in the Children's Classics Special Edition Gift Pack in time for Christmas. Classic Stories *The Chronicles of Narnia: join in an extraordinary adventure with Aslan, the great lion, where you will discover talking fauns, friendly beavers, giants and flying horses, all in the enchanted land of Narnia! **The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe **Prince Caspian **Voyage of the Dawn Treader **The Silver Chair *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: Discovered Alice's Fantasy World in the Wonderful Story, Based on Lewis Carroll's fantasy novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Written and Directed by Fred Laderman! *The Little Engine That Could: All Aboard with Tillie, a young little blue engine as she must help the birthday train reach a town that holds a kid's upcoming birthday party. based on the story, by Watty Piper, with the voice talents of Kath Soucie and Frank Welker. *The World of Beatrix Potter: Beatrix Potter's Wonderful Characters will delight and entertain children of all ages with these Three Stories. **The Tale of Peter Rabbit **The Tale of Mrs Tiggy-Winkle **The Tale of Pigling Bland *The Pied Piper of Hamelin: From the story by Robert Browning, The city of Hamelin is freed from a plague of hungry rats by a mysterious Piper who plays a tune and leads the vermin on a mery dance out of town. produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *The Secret Garden: Children's Classic tells the Story of a spoilt, lonely Orphan Girl whose life is Transformed by a Secret Garden. *The Wombles: Join Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Madame Cholet and the rest of the Wombles on their adventures around Wimbledon Common. **The Wombles in Tobermory on Television *Stories of Dr Suess: Join The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch and their friends as they takes into the wonderful kooky world of Seuss, the stories by the world-famous storyteller, Dr Seuss. **The Cat in the Hat **The Lorax/Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? **The Grinch Grinches The Cat In The Hat/The Hoober-Bloob Highway **Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories/Grinch Night *The Famous Five: The Five can find Adventure wherever they are. Join them at Kirrin Cottage, or away on their Holidays as they encounter Smugglers, Scoundrels and Spies. based on the children's book series of the same name by Enid Blyton. **Five on a Treasure Island **Five go off to Camp/Five go to Mystery Moor **Five have a Wonderful Time *Mr Men: Meet Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle and Mr. Daydream their the Mr Men Characters in the original animated children's program based on the 'Mr. Men' books written and illustrated by Roger Hargreaves. *Wallace and Gromit: Nick Park's Oscar-winning animated short following inventor Wallace and his dog, Gromit. Having created a pair of 'Techno Trousers'. a penguin named Feathers McGraw is a criminal who is planning to re-tune the Trousers in order to pull off a raid. **Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers *Learning with Postman Pat: Tom Postage is battling with the alphabet and struggling with his counting from one to ten until Postman Pat comes to his aid. **Postman Pat's ABC and 123 Story *Peter Pan: Journey to Neverland with Peter Pan, The Darling children and Little Tinker Bell too, but watch out Captain Hook and his Band of Pirates. based on J.M. Barrie's Timeless Story. *Little Woman: Animated version of the novel by Louisa May Alcott, following the fortunes of four American sisters who grew up just before the Civil War in New England. *The Wind in the Willows: from the characters of Kenneth Grahame's classic story, You can join Ratty, Badger, Mole and the inimitable Mr Toad in their exciting stories. **The Wind in the Willows: 6 Classic Episodes from The First Series **The Wind in the Willows: Spring & Summer **The Wind in the Willows: Autumn & Winter *The Very Best of the Muppet Show: Kermit the Frog hosts a selection of vintage clips, including Miss Piggy's memorable performance as Wonder Pig and some breathtaking stunt action from the Great Gonzo. **The Very Best of the Muppet Show Vol. 1 **The Very Best of the Muppet Show Vol. 2 Tales from The Loud House Tales from The Loud House is a series where Lincoln Loud tries to read classical children stories, but His Sisters constantly interrupts (sometimes the book gets destroyed or lost) and tells stories their way, much to Lincoln's chagrin. their changes in these stories were often odd, off-topic, or random. Stories *Hansel & Gretel (with Luan Loud and E.T.) *Goldilocks & the Three Bears (with Leni Loud and her Pet Duckling, Chipper and Lori Loud) *Three Little Pigs (with Luan, Lynn and Lisa Loud and Bruce Willis) *The Sleeping Beauty (with Lucy Loud and Edwin) *Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs (with Lana and Lola Loud, Santa Claus's Reindeer, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Chop Sewey, Ronald McDonald, Grimmace and Fry Guy, Mopey, Moby Dick, Dick Tracy, Tracy Morgan, Morgan Freeman, Brad Pitt, Taylor Lautner, Dwarf-a (Dora) the Explorer, Foxwell Foxcoon, Rupert the Bear, Chestnut Husky, Rapid T. Rabbit, Vinny Beaver, Paddington Bear, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and The artists of the European Renaissance) *Little Red Riding Hood (with Luan Loud and her Dummy, Mr Coconuts and Mr Ed the Talking Horse) *Jack & the Beanstalk (with Luan and Lynn Loud, and The Giant Bull Cow) *The Emperor's New Clothes (with Luna Loud, Howard and Harold McBride) *King Midas (with Lynn Loud) *The Little Mermaid (with Lori Loud, Sebastian, Ursula, Ariel and Eric from Disney's The Little Mermaid) *The Ugly Duckling (with Leni, Luan and Lynn Loud, Cindy Crawford, Donald Duck and Daffy Duck) *Beauty and the Beast (with Lana and Lola Loud, Lana's Pet Frog, Hops and Lola's Pet Rabbit, Topsy) *Peter Pan (with Lori, Leni, Luan and Lucy Loud, Crocodile Dundee, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Rosa, Hector, Frida, Carlos, Carlota, C.J., Carlino and Carlitos Casagrande) *The Tortoise and the Hare (with Lynn and Lisa Loud) *Alice in Wonderland (with Lily Loud and Fenton the Feel Better Fox) *Cinderella (with Lori Loud, Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Lynn Loud, Sr., Rita Loud, Clyde McBride, Howard and Harold McBride, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Maria Santiago, Albert Loud and Myrtle) *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow/The Boy Who Cried Wolf (with 10 of his Sisters and SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Elves and the Shoemaker (with Luna Loud and Elvis Presley) *The Piped Piper of Hamelin (with Lisa, Leni and Lily Loud) *A Christmas Carol (with 10 of his Sisters, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Beetlejuice, Slimer, Snapchat Ghost, Boo Berry and Batman) *Humpty Dumpty (with Lana, Lola and Lily Loud, Jack and Jill and Jack Be Nimble) *Aladdin (with Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Rusty Spokes, Cookie QT, Zach Gurdle, Girl Jordan, Liam, Stella, Aladdin and Abu from Disney's Aladdin) *Rapunzel (with 10 of his Sisters, Broom-Hilda and The Ugly Duckling) *Puss in Boots (with 10 of his Sisters, Cliff the Cat and Shrek) *Little Red Riding Hood 2nd try (with Lori, Lucy, Lana and Lola Loud, Eric the Half-a-bee and Godzilla) *Sleeping Beauty 2nd try (with Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Lily Loud, Edwin, Snow White, Cinderella and Rapunzel) *Thumbelina (with Ronnie Anne Santiago, Sid Chang and her sister, Adelaide and Tom Thumb) *Peter Pan 2nd try/Gulliver's Travels (with Lana and Lola Loud, Lynn Loud, Sr. and Crocodile Dundee) The Loud Adventures Discovery Family and Nickelodeon has giving us a mini series based on The Loud House, Los Casagrandes and The Roadies. Each adventure features dream sequences, cutaways, visual jokes and confessionals. Episodes Vol. 1 #Loud Side Story (Staring Lincoln Loud and Lucy Loud) #Linky-Doo! (Staring Rusty Spokes, Cookie Laurel, Zach Gurdle, Jordan Rosato and Liam Buck) #Hatta Boy (Staring Luan Loud and Mr. Coconuts) #Brag Race (Staring Lynn Loud and Margo Roberts) #Private Eyes (Staring Clyde, Harold, Howard and Hannah McBride) #Leave a Penny, Take a Penny (Staring Stella Hartman, Chandler McCann, Flip and Katherine Mulligan) #Citizen Loud (Staring Lana, Lola and Lily Loud) #I Spy Lasagna (Staring Lily Loud, Charles the Dog, Cliff the Cat, Walt the Canary, Geo the Hamster, Hops the Frog, Topsy the Rabbit, Chipper the Duckling, Gary the Rabbit and Fangs the Bat) #Clowning Around (Staring Luan Loud and Giggles Chappelle) #Business Loud (Staring Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy Loud) #Stay Goth, Pony Girl (Staring Lucy Loud and Haiku Yoru) #Bob's Day Off (Staring Bobby Santiago, Carlos and Frida Casagrande, Sid Chang, Lalo and Sergio) #Hic Hic Hooray (Staring Lola Loud, Chinah Weathers, Mandy Thompson and Claudette Haprèle) #Down in the Dumps (Staring Lana Loud, Hops the Frog and Bitey the Rat) #Date Night (Staring Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago) #Hoppily Ever After (Staring Lola and Lisa Loud, Hops the Frog, Claudette Haprèle and Artie Dombrowski) #Tub Time (Staring Albert Loud, Myrtle Loud and Mr. Bud Grouse) #Paint that a Shame (Staring Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Maria Santiago and Hector, Rosa, Carlos, Frida, Carlota, C.J., Carl and Carlitos Casagrande) #I'm Gonna Fine You (Staring Lisa Loud, Clyde McBride and Molly Wetta) #Bands on the Run (Staring Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson, Mazzy Greenwood and Chunk Munk) #Frenched! (Staring Carol Pingrey, Becky Stuart and Tad Thompson) #The Good Old Days (Staring Darcy and Teri Homandollar) #Dressed Out (Staring Leni Loud, Fiona Ryan, Miguel Elizarraraz and Erika Carmichael) #Principal Mom (Staring Rita and Lisa Loud, Cookie Laurel, Liam Buck and Stella Hartman) #Worked Up (Staring Maria and Arturo Santiago, Lalo and Sergio) #That's a Warp (Staring Ronnie Anne and Maria Santiago and Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and Becca Chang) #Cat-astrophe (Staring Clyde McBride, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti) #Aquarium for a Dream (Staring Agnes Johnson, John Pacowski, Pattie May and Norm Northon) #Saturday Night Louds (Staring Lynn Loud, Sr. and Kotaro Tanaka) #Once Upon a Loud (Staring The Whole Cast) Vol. 2 #Froyolo (Staring The Whole Cast) #Loud and Order (Staring Lana, Lola, Lily, Rita and Lynn Loud, Sr.) #Packing Parents (Staring Lincoln and Lucy Loud, Clyde and Hannah McBride and Stella Hartman) #Popsicle Problems (Staring Darcy Homandollar, Flip, Liam Buck, Chandler McCann and Myrtle Loud) #Know it All (Staring Lori Loud, Clyde McBride, Bobby Santiago, Carol Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Benny Fox, Margo Roberts, Haiku Yoru and Darcy Homandollar) #The Never Gothing Story (Staring Lucy and Lily Loud, Haiku Yoru, Fangs the Bat, Mrs. Bernardo, Harold and Howard McBride, Bobby Santiago, Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Fiona Ryan and Rusty Spokes) #The Pet Spot (Staring Charles the Dog, Cliff the Cat, Walt the Canary, Geo the Hamster, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti) #Ant We All Just Get Along? (Staing Lana Loud and Hops the Frog) #The Other Loud House (Staring Lincoln and Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Stella Hartman, Kotaro Tanaka, Pattie May, Becky Stuart, Carol Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Giggles Chappelle, Margo Roberts, Haiku Yoru, Arlene Smith, Roxanne Sumner and Darcy Homandollar) #Sam's Pick (Staring Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson and Mazzy Greenwood) #Snow Way Out (Staring Leni Loud, Fiona Ryan, Miguel Elizarraraz, Carol Pingrey, Teri Homandollar, Becky Stuart and Tad Thompson) #Help Teeth Wanted (Staring Pattie May and Rita Loud) #Flipping the Script (Staring Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Flip, Chaz Richards, Erika Carmichael, Molly Wetta, Norm Northon and Mayor Nicole Davis) #It's Just a Phase (Staring Lucy Loud and Hannah McBride) #Darcy Disorderly (Staring Lana and Lola Loud, Darcy Homandollar, John Pacowski, Roxanne Sumner and Arlene Smith) #Love Dazed Santiago (Staring Lori Loud, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Maria and Arturo Santiago) #Crumbinal Justice (Staring Lily, Rita and Lynn Loud, Sr., Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Rusty Spokes, Zach Gurdle, Stella Hartman, Mr. Bud Grouse, Whitney Reese, Cookie Laurel, Arlene Smith and Carol Pingrey) #The Loud House Games! (Staring The Whole Cast) #Cluckwork Orange (Staring Lincoln Loud, Liam Buck, Clyde McBride, Zach Gurdle, Rusty Spokes, Cookie Laurel, Jordan Rosato and Stella Hartman) #The 10-Headed Beast (Staring Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Lily Loud, Zach Gurdle, Jordan Rosato and Cookie Laurel) #Gum and Gummer (Staring Leni Loud, Fiona Ryan and Chipper the Duckling) #Find of the Century (Staring Lana and Rita Loud, Charles the Dog, Hops the Frog, Gary the Rabbit, Chipper the Duckling and Katherine Mulligan) #An Unexpected Journey (Staring Lincoln, Luna, Lily, Lynn, Sr., Albert and Myrtle Loud, Sam Sharp, Kotaro Tanaka, Chunk Munk, Cookie Laurel, Chandler McCann and Jordan Rosato) #Mom's Night In (Staring Rita Loud, Cliff the Cat and Mr. Bud Grouse) #Luna Kong (Staring The Whole Cast) #Under Remote Control (Staring Bobby and Maria Santiago, Carlitos Casagrande, Sid, Adelaide and Becca Chang) #The Pageant Trap (Staring Lola Loud, Lindsay Sweetwater, Roxanne Sumner and Artie Dombrowski) #Duck Duck Juice (Staring Luan, Lola and Lisa Loud, Hops the Frog, Topsy the Rabbit, Giggles Chappelle, Chinah Weathers, Mandy Thompson, Claudette Haprèle, Roxanne Sumner and John Pacowski) #A Pirate's Life for CJ (Staring CJ, Carl and Carlitos Casagrande, Lalo and Sergio) #Tired Out (Staring Maria Santiago, Carlos and Frida Puga Casagrande) #Tiger Fail (Staring Haiku Yoru and Giggles Chappelle) #Germ Factory (Staring Leni Loud, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Maria Santiago, Hector, Rosa, Carlos, Frida Puga, Carlota, CJ, Carl and Carlitos Casagrande, Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and Becca Chang) #Mother of All Cards (Staring Rita Loud, Maria Santiago, Pattie May and Frida Puga Casagrande) #Toys Will Be Toys (Staring Lily and Rita Loud, Carlitos and Frida Puga Casagrande) #Camping is In Tents (Staring The Whole Cast) Vol.3 #Little Big Top (Staring Lana and Lola Loud, Hannah McBride, Artie Dombrowski, Chinah Weathers, Mandy Thompson, Claudette Haprèle, Jordan Rosato and Arlene Smith) #Hide and Sneak (Staring Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Rusty Spokes, Jordan Rosato, Zach Gurdle, Cookie Laurel, Liam Buck, Stella Hartman and Chandler McCann) #Fashion Victim (Staring Leni Loud, Chipper the Duckling, Fiona Ryan, Miguel Elizarraraz, Erika Carmichael, Becky Stuart, Dana Miller, Carol Pingrey, Tad Thompson, Chaz Richards, Whitney Reese, Teri Homandollar, Carter Roberts and Susie Robinson) #Feeding Frenzy (Staring Charles the Dog, Cliff the Cat, Walt the Canary, Geo the Hamster, Hops the Frog, Topsy the Rabbit, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti, Chipper the Duckling, Gary the Rabbit and Fangs the Bat) #Lincoln's Angels (Staring Lincoln Loud, Cookie Laurel, Ronnie Anne Santiago and Stella Hartman) #Snowball-ed! (Staring Lynn and Lily Loud, Darcy and Teri Homandollar, Margo Roberts, Norm Northon, Seymour Assests and Bernie Frederick) #Super Hangout Time Activate (Staring Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy Loud, Clyde and Hannah McBride, Bobby Santiago, Chaz Richards, Sam Sharp, Benny Fox, Margo Roberts, Francisco Gomez and Haiku Yoru) #Study Buddies (Staring Lisa Loud, Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Miguel Elizarraraz and Kotaro Tanaka) #Old and Younged (Staring Lily Loud, Albert “Pop Pop” Loud, Myrtle Loud, Scoots Willies, Bernie Frederick and Seymour Assests) #Bowling for Louds (Staring Lincoln, Luan, Lynn and Lisa Loud, Clyde McBride, Stella Hartman, Francisco Gomez, Tad Thompson and Flip) #From Badge to Worse (Staring Lana, Lola and Lily Loud, Lindsay Sweetwater, Roxanne Sumner and Arlene Smith) #Loudwatch (Staring Lori Loud, Bobby Santiago, Carol Pingrey, Becky Stuart and Tad Thompson) #Camped (Staring Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Sully Robinson and Mazzy Greenwood) #Loud Sleepwalker (Staring Lucy and Rita Loud, Haiku Yoru and Mr. Bud Grouse) #Van Go! (Staring Bobby Santiago, Molly Wetta, John Pacowski, Pattie May and Mrs. Bernardo) #Inglorious Toddlers (Staring Lisa Loud and Darcy Homandollar) #Rain, Rain, Here to Stay (Staring Lucy Loud and Haiku Yoru) #Cone in 60 Seconds (Staring Luan Loud, Giggles Chappelle, Chandler McCann, Hugh Paraham, Mayor Nicole Davis, Haiku Yoru, Mrs. Bernardo, Zach Gurdle, Flip, Mr. Bud Grouse, John Pacowski, Scoots Willies, Norm Northon and Arlene Smith) #A Licking Time Bomb (Staring Cookie Laurel and Jordan Rosato) #Have You Seen This Loud? (Staring Luna Loud, Sam Sharp, Maria Santiago, Hector, Rosa and Frida Puga Casagrande, Stanley and Becca Chang) #City Trickers (Staring Lincoln, Lori, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, Clyde, Harold and Howard McBride, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Maria Santiago and Sid, Stanley and Becca Chang) #Party Animals (Staring The Louds, The McBrides, The Santiagos, Sam Sharp, Mr. Bud Grouse, Kotaro Tanaka, Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Chunk Munk, Carol Pingrey, Haiku Yoru, Darcy Homandollar, Hugh Paraham, The Casagrandes, The Changs and Vito Filliponio) #Too Much of a Goo'd Thing (Staring Lucy Loud, Hannah McBride, Carlota and Carlitos Casagrande and Sid Chang) #The Bad Guy Busters (Staring Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago, CJ Casagrande and Sid Chang) #Gossip Guy (Staring Ronnie Anne Santiago, Hector and Rosa Casagrande, Lori Loud and Vito Filliponio) #Washed Up (Staring CJ, Carl and Carlos Casagrande) #Life Imitates Art (Staring Frida Puga and Carlota Casagrande, Bobby and Maria Santiago, Lalo and Sergio) #Tamale Dreams (Staring Maria Santiago, Sergio and Rosa Casagrande) #Worked Up (Staring Ronnie Anne and Arturo Santiago and Sid Chang) #For Sewer or Worse (Staring Carlota Casagrande, Flip and Pattie May) #The Great Escape (Staring Ronnie Anne and Arturo Santiago, Carl Casagrande and Katherine Mulligan) #The Masked Man (Staring Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and Becca Chang) #Apocalypse Loud (Staring Frida Puga Casagrande, Bobby Santiago, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Cliff the Cat, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti) #My Bobby and Me (Staring Lori Loud and Bobby Santiago) #Hooray for Hollyloud (Staring The Whole Cast) Voices *Cathy Weseluck - Lincoln Loud/Rosa Casagrande *Grey DeLisle - Lori Loud/Lana Loud/Lola Loud/Lily Loud/Mrs. Bernardo/Erika Carmichael *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Cree Summer - Luna Loud/Sid Chang *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud/Mr. Coconuts *Ashleigh Ball - Lynn Loud/Arlene Smith *Jessica DiCicco - Lucy Loud/Zach Gurdle/Mandy Thompson/Susie Robinson *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud/Liam Buck/Teri Homandollar/Artie Dombrowski *Tara Strong - Clyde McBride/Jordan Rosato/Whitney Reese/Roxanne Sumner *Carlos PenaVega - Bobby Santiago *Kelly Sheridan - Ronnie Anne Santiago *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud, Sr. *Candi Milo - Rita Loud *Alyson Stoner - Sam Sharp *Lilly Bartlam - Haiku Yoru *Kath Soucie - Darcy Homandollar/Mazzy Greenwood *Catherine Taber - Maria Santiago/Katherine Mulligan *Wayne Brady - Harold McBride *Michael McDonald - Howard McBride *Greg Cipes - Sully Robinson *Ruben Garfias - Hector Casagrande *Jeff Bennett - Carlos Casagrande/John Pacowski/Norm Northon *Roxana Ortega - Frida Puga Casagrande/Carlitos Casagrande *Alexa PenaVega - Carlota Casagrande *Jared Kozak - CJ Casagrande *Alex Cazares - Carl Casagrande *Carlos Alazraqui - Sergio *Dan Castellaneta - Mr. Bud Grouse *Fred Willard - Albert “Pop Pop” Loud *Nancy Cartwright - Rusty Spokes *Sirena Irwin - Stella Hartman/Hannah McBride/Dana Miller *Hynden Walch - Cookie Laurel *Susanne Blakeslee - Mrs. Agnes Johnson/Molly Wetta/Lindsay Sweetwater *Jill Talley - Pattie May/Claudette Haprèle/Chandler McCann/Myrtle Loud/Scoots Willies *Tress MacNeille - Becky Stuart/Margo Roberts *Sean Astin - Tad Thompson *Alex Ryan - Fiona Ryan *Chris Edgerly - Miguel Elizarraraz *Kristen Schaal - Giggles Chappelle *Richard Horvitz - Chaz Richards *Sean Ryan Fox - Francisco Gomez *Billy West - Carter Roberts/Vito Filliponio *John DiMaggio - Chunk Munk/Flip *Fred Tatasciore - Bernie Frederick *Whoopi Goldberg - Mayor Nicole Davis *Ben Diskin - Arturo Santiago *Eric Bauza - Stanley Chang/Kotaro Tanaka/Benny Fox/Mrs. Appleblossom/Seymour Assests *Janice Kawaye - Adelaide Chang/Becca Chang/Chinah Weathers Greatest Cartoon Countdown The Greatest Cartoon Countdown was an marathon that aired on CBS on weekdays from 11:00 AM to 7:00 PM. The Greatest Cartoon Countdown bring's you Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount, Hanna-Barbera, United Artists and many more. with Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Lucy Loud from The Loud House as host and interviews with cartoon stars old and new like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Woody Woodpecker, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Superman, Stimpy J. Cat, Ronnie Anne Santiago, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I Am Weasel and many more. Cartoons #Rabbit of Seville (interview with Bugs Bunny) #Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (interview with Mickey Mouse and Pluto) #Dexter's Laboratory: Quackor the Fowl (interview with Dexter) #The Big Snit (interview with The Husband) #G.I. Pink (interview with The Pink Panther) #Quasi at the Quackadero (interview with Quasi) #The Barber of Seville (interview with Woody Woodpecker) #Show Biz Bear (interview with Yogi Bear) #Good Will to Men (interview with Preacher Mouse) #When Magoo Flew (interview with Mr. Magoo) #Superman (interview with Superman) #SpongeBob SquarePants: Company Picnic (interview with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star) #Los Casagrandes: The Spies Who Loved Me (interview with Ronnie Anne Santiago) #The Powerpuff Girls: City of Clipsville (interview with Bubbles) #Unikitty: Birthday Blowout (interview with Unikitty) #Rabbit Fire (interview with Elmer Fudd) #Paddington Dines Out (interview with Paddington Bear) #The Treasure of El Kabong (interview with Quick Draw McGraw) #The Cat That Hated People (interview with The Cat) #Boos and Arrows (interview with Casper the Friendly Ghost) #Dough for the Do-Do (interview with Porky Pig) #Betty in Blunderland (interview with Betty Boop) #Putty Tat Trouble (interview with Sylvester and Tweety Pie) #Lion-Hearted Huck (interview with Huckleberry Hound) #Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor (interview with Popeye the Sailor Man) #For Scent-imental Reasons (interview with Pepé Le Pew) #The Ant and the Aardvark (interview with The Blue Aardvark) #Donald in Mathmagic Land (interview with Donald Duck) #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (interview with Winnie the Pooh) #Madeline (interview with Madeline) #I Love to Singa (interview with Owl Jolson) #Cat Concerto (interview with Tom and Jerry) #The Dover Boys at Pimento University (interview with Dan Backslide) #Who Killed Cock Robin? (interview with Cock Robin) #White Tie and Frails (interview with Wally Gator) #Pest Pupil (interview with Baby Huey) #King-Size Canary (interview with The Canary) #The Olympic Champ (interview with Goofy) #Duck Amuck (interview with Daffy Duck) #One Froggy Evening (interview with Michigan J. Frog) #Droopy: Northwest Hounded Police (interview with Slick Wolf) #Lalaloopsy: Eight Legged Friend (interview with Rosy Bumps ‘N’ Bruises) #My Little Pony: Pinkie Pride (interview with Pinkie Pie) #CatDog: The Island (interview with CatDog) #Rocko's Modern Life: Pipe Dreams (interview with Heffer Wolfe) #Ren & Stimpy: Space Madness (interview with Stimpy J. Cat) #Ed, Edd n Eddy: Hot Buttered Ed (interview with Double D) #The Cat Came Back (interview with Mr. Johnson) #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (interview with Marvin the Martian) #Gerald McBoing-Boing (interview with Gerald McBoing-Boing) #Green Eggs and Ham (from Dr. Seuss on the Loose) (interview with Sam-I-Am) #War Story (interview with Bill Perry) #Ginger Nutt's Bee-Bother (interview with Ginger Nutt) #Sheep in the Big City: In the Baa-ginning (interview with Sheep) #Buccaneer Bunny (interview with Yosemite Sam) #The Stupidstitious Cat (interview with Buzzy the Crow) #I Am Weasel: I.R. Do (interview with I.M. Weasel) #The Ugly Duckling (interview with The Ugly Duckling) #Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant (interview with Atom Ant) #Secret Squirrel: It Stopped Training (interview with Morocco Mole) #Danger Mouse: DM on the Orient Express (interview with Danger Mouse) #Augie Doggie: Big Top Pop (interview with Doggie Daddy) #Come Blow Your Dough (interview with Magilla Gorilla) #Show Biz Squid (interview with Squiddly Diddly) #Legal Eagle Lion (interview with Snagglepuss) #Castle Hassle (interview with Hokey Wolf) #Pixie and Dixie: The Ghost with the Most (interview with Mr. Jinks) #Magica-Lulu (interview with Little Lulu) #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare: Mr. Money Gags (interview with Tommy Tortoise) #Beany and Cecil: Beany Land (interview with Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent) #The Bear That Wasn't (interview with The Bear) #Care Bears: The Last Laugh (interview with Cheer Bear) #Rugrats: Vacation (interview with Angelica Pickles) #Top Cat Falls in Love (interview with Top Cat) #The Wrong Trousers (interview with Wallace and Gromit) #Tennis Chumps (interview with Butch the Alley Cat) #The Mysterious Package (interview with Mighty Mouse) #The Flea Circus (interview with Fifi Le Flea) #Walky Talky Hawky (interview with Foghorn Leghorn) #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (interview with Wile E. Coyote) #House Busters (interview with Heckle and Jeckle) #Steven Universe: Three Gems and a Baby (interview with Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst) #Gumball: The Comic (interview with Gumball Watterson) #The Loud House: Breaking Dad (interview with Baby Lily Loud) #The Seapreme Court (interview with Little Audrey) #My Freaky Family (interview with Nadine) #The Witching Hour (interview with Wendy the Good Little Witch) #Bunsen is a Beast: Boodle Loo (interview with Bunsen) #Courage the Cowardly Dog: King Ramses' Curse (interview with Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Rocky and Bullwinkle: Wossamotta U (interview with Bullwinkle J. Moose) #Swaroop: Bovine Bliss (interview with Swaroop) #Red Hot Riding Hood (interview with Red) #The Gold Fruit Tree (interview with Felix the Cat) #The Enchanted Square (interview with Raggedy Ann) #Johnny Bravo: That's Entertainment! (interview with Johnny Bravo) #Peanuts: You May Kiss the Sister (interview with Snoopy) #The Captain and the Kids: A Day At The Beach (interview with The Captain) #Screwball Squirrel (interview with Screwy Squirrel) #Bob's Birthday (interview with Dr. Bob Fish) Voices *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Ashleigh Ball as Lynn Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Baby Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Loud *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Grouse *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Supporting characters *Carlos Alazraqui as Sam-I-Am *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Alexander Armstrong as Danger Mouse *Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew and Preacher Mouse *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety Pie *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck and Atom Ant *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Sylvester the Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Michigan J. Frog, Huckleberry Hound and Morocco Mole *Corey Burton as Wally Gator *Nicolas Cage as Superman and Swaroop *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Jim Conroy as Mr. Magoo *Matt Craig as Mr. JinksKat Cressida as Dee Dee *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Buzzy the Crow, Snagglepuss, Cat, Dan Backslide and The Captain *Joey D'Auria as Butch the Alley Cat *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *John DiMaggio as Quasi, The Cat and The Husband *Jessica DiCicco as Owl Jolson and Wendy the Good Little Witch *Michael Dorn as I. M. Weasel *Richard Epcar as Magilla Gorilla *Estelle as Garnet *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Baby Huey *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Eddie Garvar as The Blue Aardvark *Marty Grabstein as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl *Diana Kaarina as Rosy Bumps 'n Bruises *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Neil Kaplan as Doggie Daddy *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Top Cat, Dog, Heffer Wolfe, Felix the Cat and Bullwinkle J. Moose *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and Quick Draw McGraw *Andrea Libman as Madeline and Pinkie Pie *Michael McDonald as Hokey Wolf and Mighty Mouse *Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) as Snoopy and Woodstock *Paul Reubens as Screwy Squirrel *Candi Milo as Dexter and Squiddly Diddly *Brian Stepanek as The Canary, Cock Robin, Bill Perry, Mr. Johnson and Dr. Bob Fish *Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen *Kevin Seal as Sheep *Kath Soucie as Little Audrey and Nadine *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Unikitty, Raggedy Ann, Gumball Watterson, Fifi Le Flea, Betty Boop and Cheer Bear *Jill Talley as Ginger Nutt and Red *Tracey Ullman as Little Lulu *Samuel Vincent as Edd (Double D) *Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle, The Bear and Slick Wolf *Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent, Popeye the Sailor Man, Tommy Tortoise and Stimpy J. Cat *Ben Whitehead as Wallace and Paddington Bear *Stephen Worth as Yogi Bear Channel 4's Children's Party at the Palace Channel 4's Children's Party at the Palace is a TV Special and an album with a celebration of children's music, songs and stories, Staring favorite Characters. Characters, Songs and Stories *Disc 1 #We're Going on a Bear Hunt #The Gruffalo and The Gruffalo's Child #Room on the Broom and The Highway Rat #Fungus the Bogeyman #Bagpuss and The Clangers #Ivor the Engine (Story: The Railway) #Mr. Benn #Camberwick Green (Song: Windy Miller) #Wallace and Gromit, Shuan the Sheep and The Amazing Adventures of Morph (Story: Morph's Birthday Party) #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey #An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Song: Get the Facts) #The Land Before Time: The Secret of Saurus Rock (Song: The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur) #Ice Age #The Minions (Song: Theme from the Monkees) #Madeline (Song: I'm Madeline) #Hey Duggee (Song: The Stick Song) #Barney and Friends (Song: Season 4 Version of Barney's Theme Song) #Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (Song: Merrily We Roll Along) #Rocky and Bullwinkle (Song: I Was Born to Be Airborne and I'm Rocky's Pal) #Hello Kitty and Friends #Meg and Mog (Story: Meg and Mog) #Angelina Ballerina #Percy the Park Keeper #Frootie Trooties (Story: Blueberry Nell) *Disc 2 #Christopher Crocodile (Story: Chair Lift) #The Octonauts and Peppa Pig (Song: The Bing Bong Song) #Charlie and Lola (Song: Bestest in the Barn) #Rupert the Bear (Song: I'm Rupert) #Spot the Dog (Story: Spot goes to the Farm) #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends and Tales of Beatrix Potter (Song: Perfect Day) #Mr. Men and Little Miss (Story: Mr Nosey and Little Miss Magic) #SpongeBob SquarePants (Song: Idiot Friends) #Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go! (Song: Let's All Move Like the Animals Do!) #Rugrats and CatDog (Song: Pretty Little Piece of Paradise) #Paw Patrol and Shimmer and Shine #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Song: 2012 Version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Intro) #The Loud House, Los Casagrandes and Listen out Loud (The 1st Podcast) #Fifi and the Flowertots #Make way of Noddy #Miffy and Friends #Professor Playtime #Thomas and Friends (Song: Season 22 Version of Engine Roll Call) #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher #Pingu #The Snowman and The Snowman and the Snowdog (Song: Walking in the Air and Light the Night) #Captain Pugwash (Story: The Plank) #The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Disc 3 #Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (Song: Pure Imagination) #James and the Giant Peach (Song: That's the Life for Me) #The Witches #Fantastic Mr. Fox (Song: Boggis, Bunce and Bean) #The BFG (Song: Sometimes Secretly) #Danger Mouse #Hansel and Gretel #Little Red Riding Hood #Cinderella #The Pied Piper of Hamelin #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Elmer the Patchwork Elephant #The Wizard of Oz (Song: We're Off to See the Wizard) #The Sound of Music (Song: Do-Re-Mi) #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe #Rainbow (Song: Full version of the Rainbow Theme Tune) #Sooty's Signature Tune #Pinky and Parky (Song: We Belong Together) #Twirlywoos (Song: Dance Music) #Teletubbies and In the Night Garden (Song: Big Hug and The Night Garden Dance) #Woody Woodpecker (Song: The Woody Woodpecker Song) #Tom and Jerry #Popeye the Sailor Man (Song: I'm Popeye the Sailor Man) #Garfield (Song: Friends are There) #The Pink Panther (Song: From Head to Toes) *Disc 4 #Mary Poppins (Song: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious) #The Jungle Book (Song: I Wanna be Like You) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Song: The Beautiful Briny) #Winnie the Pooh #Paddington Bear (Story: Picture Trouble) #Old Bear and Friends (Song: Old Bear's Song) #Yogi Bear #Huckleberry Hound #Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Hokey Wolf #Quick Draw McGraw and Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy #The Jetsons and The Flintstones (Song: The Original Cast sing Meet the Flintstones) #Top Cat #Scooby Doo (Song: Scooby Doo, Where are You!) #Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel and Squiddly Diddly #Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus and Breezly and Sneezly #Snagglepuss and Snooper and Blabber #Wally Gator and Touché Turtle #Hong Kong Phooey #Wacky Races #The Banana Splits #Shrek (Song: Shrek and the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party) #Little Princess and Titch #Chloe's Closet #Dr Seuss on the Losse (Song: Seuss Landing) #Mr. Blobby (Song: Mr Blobby's Theme Tune) #Mother Goose Rhymes (Song: Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill, Little Bo Peep, Little Miss Muffet, Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary and Old King Cole) *Disc 5 #Dr Dolittle (Song: Talk to the Animals) #The Wind in the Willows (Song: Mr Toad's Song) #The Adventures of Robin Hood #101 Dalmatians (Song: Cruella De Vil) #Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass (Song: Alice's Theme) #Peter Pan (Song: I've Gotta Crow) #The Beatles: Yellow Submarine #Peanuts (Song: Christmas Time is Here) #Charlie Chalk (Song: I'm Charlie Chalk) #The Wombles (Song: The Wombling Song) #Bananas in Pyjamas (Song: Bananas in Pyjamas and Hello Song) #Kipper the Dog #Postman Pat (Sang by Lewis MacLeod) #Bob the Builder, Wiggly Park and Budgie the Little Helicopter #Fireman Sam and The Treacle People #Rosie and Jim's Signature Tune #Steven Universe (Song: We are the Crystal Gems) #The Powerpuffs Girls #The Amazing World of Gumball #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey and Harvey Street Kids #Maisy Mouse's Song and King Rollo #Burglar Bill #The Famous Five #The Adventures of Black Beauty (Song: Galloping Home) #Thunderbirds #The Story of Tracy Beaker #Horrid Henry #SuperTed #Pirates of the Caribbean Songs and Stories from Child's Play: The Best of Children's Entertainment Disc 1 #In Which a House is Built at Pooh Corner for Eeyore (Extract) by A. A. Milne (Read by Alan Bennett) #The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Extract) by C. S. Lewis #Hey Diddle Diddle, Humpty Dumpty, Mary Mary Quite Contrary, Jack and Jill and Pop Goes the Weasel (Extract from The Classic Nursery Rhymes Collection) #Will You Won't You from Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (Sang by The Thomas and Friends Cast) #Orville's Song (Sang by Keith Harris and Orville) #Willo the Wisp - Holidays (Read by Kenneth Williams) #The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle (Extract) by Beatrix Potter #The Loud House - Lori Help's Out (from The Loud House: There will be Chaos) #Hello Kitty and Freinds - Kiki and Lala's Favorite Tree (Extract from Stories of Hello Kitty and Friends) (Read by Jane Horrocks) #The Original Cast sing Meet the Flintstones from Music and Stories from Original Hit T.V. and Movie Cartoons) Disc 2 #Henry's Cat - The Disco Doddle (Read by Bob Godfrey) #Mr. Greedy's Little Light Lunch (from The Mr Men Songs) #How the Leopard Got His Spots from Rudyard Kipling's Just So Stories #Huckleberry Hound's Hound Express and Yogi Bear (Extract from Spin a Magic Tune) #Mr. Daydream (Read by Arthur Lowe) #The Wheels on the Bus, Here we go Looby Loo, Five Little Speckled Frogs and Ring a Ring O' Roses (Extract from The Classic Nursery Rhymes Collection Vol. 2) #Somebody Has to be the Favorite from Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (Sang by John Hasler and Rob Rackstraw) #Walking in the Air (Extract from The Snowman) #Five go Off to Camp (Extract) by Enid Blyton Characters in the TV Special *The Gruffalo and his Child *The Witch from Room on the Broom *The Highway Rat *Fungus the Bogeyman *Bagpuss, Tiny and Small from The Clangers, Ivor the Engine, Jones the Steam and Dai Station *Mr. Benn and the Shopkeeper *Windy Miller from Camberwick Green *Wallace and Gromit, with Feathers McGraw, Shaun the Sheep, Bitzer, Morph and Chas *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom *Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey from The Hobbit *Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol *Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike from The Land Before Time *The Minions: Kevin, Stuart and King Bob *Sid and Scrat from Ice Age *Madeline and Forgetful Fiona from Little Monsters *Duggee from Hey Duggee *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff from Barney and Friends *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Yosemite Sam and Pepé Le Pew *Rocky and Bullwinkle, with Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale *Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, My Melody, Kuromi, My Sweet Piano, Little Twin Stars (Kiki and Lala), Pompompurin, Cinnamoroll, Bad Badtz-Maru, Little Forest Fellow, Wish me Mell, Marron Cream, Usahana and Sugar Bunnies *Krashy, Chichi, Rosy, Wally and Pandy from BabyRiki *Meg and Mog *Angelina Ballerina *Percy the Park Keeper *Frootie Trooties: Blueberry Nell, Ginger Giraffe, Banana Hippo, Strawberry Moose and Avocado Bear *Christopher Crocodile *The Octonauts: Captain Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig *Charlie and Lola *Rupert the Bear *Spot the Dog, Mog the Forgetful Cat and Babe the Sheep Pig *Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Mrs Tiggy-winkle, Jemima Puddle-Duck and Samuel Whiskers *Mr Nosey, Mr Happy, Mr Tickle, Mr Bump, Mr Jelly, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Lucky and Little Miss Chatterbox *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey and Diego from Go Diego Go! *Chase, Marshall, Skye and Rubble from Paw Patrol *Shimmer and Shine *Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael and Kimi Finster from Rugrats and CatDog *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raph *The Loud House: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana and Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Baby Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Lynn Loud, Sr., Rita Loud, Howard and Harold McBride and Sam Sharp *Los Casagrandes: Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, Carlos Jr. Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande and Sergio *Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Bumble from Fifi and the Flowertots *Noddy, Big Ears, Mr Plod, Tessie Bear and Sly and Gobbo *Miffy *Professor Playtime *Thomas, The Fat Controller, James, Percy, Toby, Gordon, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Ashima, Yong Bao and Shane from Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *Pingu and Orville the Duck *The Snowman and the Snowdog *Captain Pugwash and Cut-Throat Jake *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Willy Wonka from Charlie & the Chocolate Factory *Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker from James and the Giant Peach *The Big Friendly Giant, Sophie, Mr. Tibbs and Mary from The BFG *The Grand High Witch from The Witches *Fantastic Mr Fox *Danger Mouse and Penfold *Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, The Three Bear from Goldilocks and the Three Bears and The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Cinderella and her Prince Charming *Elmer the Patchwork Elephant and Alfie *Fuse, Pogo and Newt from Oddbods *Dorothy Gale, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion, Glinda and The Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz *Maria von Trapp from The Sound of Music *Aslan the Great Lion and The White Witch from The Chronicles of Narnia *Zippy and George from Rainbow *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Pinky and Parky *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy & Chick *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po and Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden *Woody Woodpecker *Tom and Jerry *Popeye the Sailor Man and Olive Oyl *Beetle Bailey, Blondie and Dagwood and Broom-Hilda *Hägar the Horrible *Garfiled *The Pink Panther *Mary Poppins, Bert, Michael, Jane and the Chimney Sweeps *Baloo, Mowgli and King Louie from The Jungle Book *The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *King Leonidas from Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger Too *Paddington Bear *Old Bear, Little Bear, Bramwell Brown, Duck and Rabbit from Old Bear and Friends *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Hokey Wolf *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey and Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble from The Flintstones *George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson and Astro from The Jetsons *Top Cat *Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers *Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole and Squiddly Diddly *Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Breezly and Sneezly *Snagglepuss and Snooper and Blabber *Wally Gator and Touché Turtle *Hong Kong Phooey *Dick Dastardly and Muttley from Wacky Races *The Banana Splits: Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky *Shrek *Little Princess and Titch *Chloe and Tara from Chloe's Closet *The Cat in the Hat and Mr Grinch *Mr. Blobby *Mother Goose, Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill, Little Bo Peep, Little Miss Muffet, Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary and Old King Cole *Dr Dolittle *Ratty, Mole, Mr. Toad and Badger from The Wind in the Willows *Robin Hood and his Merry Men *Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians *The White Rabbit, The Queen of Hearts, Tweedledum and Tweedledee from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Wendy and Captain Hook from Peter and Wendy *The Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine *Peanuts: Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Little Red-Haired Girl, Lucy van Pelt, Violet Gray, Schroeder and Sally Brown *Charlie Chalk *Great Uncle Bulgaria from The Wombles *Bananas in Pyjamas and Rat in the Hat *Kipper the Dog *Postman Pat and Jess the Cat *Bob the Builder, E.W. and Nifty from Wiggly Park and Budgie the Little Helicopter *Woof, Trumpet, Croak, Chirp, Honk, Sniff and Puff from Timbuctoo *Fireman Sam *Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Tapper and Bert Boggart from The Treacle People *Rosie and Jim, with Duck *Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven from Steven Universe *The Powerpuffs Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball *Maisy Mouse and King Rollo *Henry's Cat, Chris Rabbit and Constable Bulldog *Mavis Cruet and Evil Edna from Willo the Wisp *Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch and Baby Huey *Audrey, Dot and Lotta from Harvey Street Kids *Burglar Bill *The Famous Five *Black Beauty *Thunderbirds 2 from Thunderbirds *Tracy Beaker and Friends *Horrid Henry and William Brown from Just William *SuperTed *The Queen of the Pirates Noggin on Sky 2 Noggin is like pre-school on Sky 2, from 8am to 5pm daily. It was first launched in January 2002. in 2010, Noggin changed its name to Nick Jr on TMF, which was identical to its old name with the exception of the new branding. Programmes *The Adventures of Little Audrey *Allegra's Window *Blue's Clues *Bob the Builder *Dora the Explorer *Franklin *Gullah Gullah Island *Kipper *Little Bill *Little Bear *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *The Magic School Bus *Maisy Mouse *Miffy and Friends *Old Bear and Friends *Oobi *Oswald *Play with Me Sesame *Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat *Rupert Bear *Tiny Planets *Thomas and Friends *Tweenies *Wimzie's House *Zoboomafoo Schedule (Weekdays) *8:00 Zoboomafoo *8:30 Miffy and Friends *9:00 Tweenies *9:20 Tiny Planets *10:00 Play with Me Sesame *10:30 Oobi *11:00 Thomas and Friends *11:10 Old Bear and Friends *11:20 Miffy and Friends *11:30 Bob the Builder (Monday, Thursday and Friday)/Wimzie's House (Tuesday and Wednesday) *12:00 Gullah Gullah Island (Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday)/Allegra's Window (Thursday and Friday) *12:30 Dora the Explorer *1:00 Blue's Clues *1:30 The Adventures of Little Audrey *2:00 Little Bill (Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday)/The Magic School Bus (Monday and Friday) *2:30 Oswald *3:00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Tuesday and Thursday)/Franklin (Monday and Friday)/Maisy Mouse (Wednesday) *3:30 Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat (Monday and Friday)/Wimzie's House (Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday) *3:30 Oswald *4:00 Kipper *4:30 Little Bear (Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday)/Ruper Bear (Thursday and Friday) (Weekends) *8:00 Zoboomafoo *8:30 Oobi *9:00 Tweenies *9:20 Tiny Planets *10:00 Miffy and Friends *10:30 Play with Me Sesame *11:00 Thomas and Friends *11:10 Old Bear and Friends *11:20 Miffy and Friends *11:30 Bob the Builder *12:00 Gullah Gullah Island *12:30 Dora the Explorer *1:00 Blue's Clues *1:30 The Adventures of Little Audrey *2:00 Little Bill *2:30 Oswald *3:00 Franklin *3:30 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *3:30 Oswald *4:00 Kipper *4:30 Little Bear Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest was a special Cartoon Cartoon Weekend marathon that aired on Cartoon Network and Channel 5 from 3:00 PM Friday to 8:00 PM Sunday in 2005. Fridays The Summerfest Starts on Friday with the Best of Cartoon Cartoons from Dexter's Lab to Time Squad, That's also The First Episode of Samurai Jack. *3:00 Courage the Cowardly Dog: Human Habitrail/Mission to the Sun *3:30 Time Squad: Lewis and Clark and Larry/Ivan the Untrainable *4:00 I Am Weasel: My Blue Hiney/I Am Bush Pilot/The Baboon's Paw *4:30 Ed, Edd n Eddy: Wish You Were Ed/Momma's Little Ed *5:00 The Rowdyruff Boys: Prince Boomer/Snails Away! *5:30 Samurai Jack: The Samurai Called Jack *6:00 Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?: Jealousy/Scantron Love *6:30 Johnny Bravo: Mini JB/Back from the Future *7:00 Dexter's Laboratory: Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers/Go, Dexter Family! Go! *7:30 Sheep in the Big City: Party of the Shear Saturday Each Cartoon Cartoon Star Took turn to be Host Cartoon Cartoon Weekend on Saturday, with Special Cartoon Cartoons with a Special Episode of The Powerpuff Girls, And People will win tickets to Six Flags. *3:00 Samurai Jack: Jack and the Ultra-robots *3:30 Dexter's Laboratory: Dos Boot/The Mock Side of the Moon/Comic Relief *4:00 The Rowdyruff Boys: The Great Kart Chase/Football Mayhem *4:30 Grim & Evil: Grim or Gregory?/Evil on Trial/Look Alive! *5:00 Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Gods Must Be Goosey/Family Business *5:30 Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?: Growth Spurts/Sickness *6:00 Time Squad: Robin'n Stealin' with Mr. Hood/Tea Time for Time Squad *6:30 The Powerpuff Girls: Keen on Keane/Burglar Alarmed *7:00 Ed, Edd n Eddy: 3 Squares and an Ed/Home Cooked Eds *7:30 Johnny Bravo: That's Entertainment!/Johnny Bravo Goes to Hollywood *8:00 I Am Wesael: I.R. Wild Baboon/I Am Viking/I.R. Do *8:30 Sheep in the Big City: Home for The Baa-lidays Sunday Sunday is a Cartoon Cartoon Awands Hosted by I.M. Weasel along with Dexter, Johnny Bravo and Other Cartoon Cartoon Stars with Their Favourite Cartoon Cartoon. *4:00 Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo/Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Library/Evil Con Carne: Evil Goes Wild *4:30 Ed, Edd n Eddy: Hand Me Down Ed/Time Squad: The Prime Minister has no Clothes *5:00 Mike, Lu & Og: A Boy's Game/Courage the Cowardly Dog: Cowboy Courage *5:30 Sheep in the Big City: Going Off the Sheep End *6:00 Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?: Family Vacation/House Party *6:30 The Rowdyruff Boys: The Rowdyruff Heroes/The Powerpuff Girls: Sun Scream *7:00 I Am Wesael: I Are a Artiste/The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Meet the Reaper/Cow and Chicken: Cow's a Beauty Disney Channel's Under-fives Disney Channel's Under-fives is a Block that aired on the Disney Channel in the UK and in Asia in 1995. with Preschool shows like Bear in the Big Blue House, Rosie and Jim and Sesame Street. It Starts at 9 all the way up till 2. Programs *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Adventures in Wonderland'' *''The Adventures of Spot'' *''Alphabet Castle'' *''Amazing Animals with Henry'' (AKA Henry's Amazing Animals) *''The Animal Shelf'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Bite Size'' *''The Big Garage'' *''Classic Toons'' (AKA Classic Toons with Mickey Mouse) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Dumbo's Circus'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Little Hippo'' *''The Little Mermaid'' (AKA The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures) *''Muppet Babies'' *''Microscopic Milton'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Out of The Box'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Playbox'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Sesame Street'' *''The Toothbrush Family'' *''Tots TV'' *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' *''The Wiggles'' (AKA Let’s Wiggle!) Lineup (Weekdays) *9.00 Under the Umbrella Tree *9.30 Muppet Babies *10.00 Microscopic Milton *10.05 Amazing Animals with Henry *10.30 Sesame Street *11.30 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *11.45 Tots TV *12.00 Little Hippo *12.10 Let’s Wiggle! *12.15 The Animal Shelf *12.30 Rosie and Jim *12.50 Bear in the Big Blue House *1.20 The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *1.35 Sing Me a Story with Belle (Weekends) *9.00 The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *9.30 Jungle Cubs *10.00 The Adventures of Spot *10.05 Adventures in Wonderland *10.30 Sesame Street *11.30 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *11.45 The Raggy Dolls *12.00 Playbox *12.10 Let’s Wiggle! *12.15 The Animal Shelf *12.30 Rosie and Jim *12.50 Bear in the Big Blue House *1.20 PB&J Otter *1.35 Sing Me a Story with Belle Teotsunago (AKA Holding Hands) Teotsunago (AKA Holding Hands) is a Japan Animated Series to Help Children by Holding Hands and Make Them Smile with Characters from Around the World and the Song by Macky. Plot Nine Children and Some Characters are here holding hands hoping to stay close to support children's smile and comfort, Macky made a song "Holding Hands" Hope people can make children SMILE with a song, too. with Characters from Around the World *Tsu Thick Turtle *David the Bear *Pink-Chan and Gray-Kun *Madeline *Korirakkuma the Small white Bear *Mr. Usajii the Grey Rabbit *Cheburashka *Kiiroitori the Chick *Mr. Capybara (or Kapibarasan) *Kiccoro and Morisot *Yogi Bear *Jake the Dog from Adventure Time *Badger from Shapes *Peach the Pink Bear *Monchhichi *Tracy Beaker *SuperTed with Spotty Man *Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball *The Minions from Despicable Me and Minions *Toro the White Cat with Kuro the Black Cat *Sailor Moon (or Usagi Tsukino) with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Chibiusa and Luna *Annie, Nellie and Tessa from The Triplets *Hello Kitty *Rascal the Raccoon *Shimajiro the Tiger *Butch the Bear *Thomas the Tank Engine with Percy the Small Engine and James the Red Engine *Atom Boy *Yoshi from Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Story *Mofy the Rabbit with Kelly the Frog and Mog the Mole *Shaun the Sheep with Bitzer, Timmy, Timmy's Mother, Shirley and The Flock *Kumamon the Black Bear *The Pink Panther *Kipper the Dog *Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Smurfette from The Smurfs *Keroro the Frog *Miffy with Melanie, Grunty Pig and Snuffy *Caillou with Rosie *Domo *Doraemon *Pingu with Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandpa and Robby the Seal *Snoopy with Charlie Brown, Woodstock, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray and Sally Brown *Winnie the Pooh with Christopher Robin, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore *Barbapapa and Barbamama with Barbabravo, Barbabright, Barbazoo, Barbabeau, Barbalala, Barbabelle and Barbalib *Pikachu with Chikorita, Piplup, Charmander, Buneary, Chimchar and Psyduck from Pokemon and Pokepark *Elmo, Bid Bird, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street *Small, Tiny, Major, Mother and Granny from The Clangers *Gaspard and Lisa *Rilakkuma *Mametchi from Tamagotchi *Fifi and Bumble from Fifi and the Flowertots *Chloe, Tara and Lovely Carrot from Chloe's Closet and Chloe and Friends *Sandra the Fairytale Detectives with Fo the Elf *Sad Sack, Lucy, Claude, Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls *Penelope the Koala *Makuma Kun *The Snowman and the Snowdog *Peter Rabbit with Mrs Tiggy-Winkle and Benjamin Bunny *Tar-Chan the Otter *Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Strong from Mr. Men *Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Trouble and Little Miss Quick from Little Miss *Frog and Toad *Busuka *Jackie the Blown Bear *My Melody *Princess Sapphire with Tink *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls *Chucky the Little Black Bear *Volk the Black and White Cat *Snip the Magic Scissors and Snap the Dog *Horrid Henry with Perfect Peter and Moody Margaret *Komaneko the Curious Cat with Rajibo *Suzy Duck Copyrights *© NHK・TYO Illustrations. Dick Bruna © copyrignt Mercis bv,1953-2011 www.miffy.com *© 2011 SAN-X CO., LTD. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. © aki kondo/SCP. *© Nintendo. © Annette Tison, All rights reserved. MR. MEN™ LITTLE MISS™ Copyright © THOIP (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. © Kumamoto Prefecture. *Darkman is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLC. All Rights Reserved. TM & © Universal Studios. © Ludwig Bemelmans. © Snowman Enterprises Ltd. *© 吉崎観音/角川書店. © NIPPON ANIMATION CO.,LTD. © GISPRI. © Televisió de Catalunya. © Halas & Batchelor. © Sekiguchi. © The MoonScoop Group inc. © Arnold Lobel. Used by permission of HarperCollins Publishers. *© Nintendo･Creatures･GAME FREAK･TV Tokyo･ShoPro･JR Kikaku. *© Pokémon. © Peyo Production. TM & © Hanna Barbera. TM & © Cartoon Network. © Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansya TV Asahi/Toei Animation. Angel. © Jacqueline Wilson/BBC. © Walt Disney Productions. PostPet TM © So-net Entertainment. *Corporation Penelope by Anne Gutman and Georg Hallensleben © Gallimard Jeunesse Licensed by Nippon Animation Co., Ltd. © Peach Blossom Media/WASP Studios/Jon Brooks. © Bandai, WiZ. *© Imira Productions. © Peanuts Worldwide LLC. © Frederick Warne & Co. © Novel Entertainment Ltd. © Hélène Desputeaux/Public Broadcasting Service inc. © Tezuka Productions/Mushi Production. *© The Pygos Group. © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. © BANDAI. © Aardman Animations Ltd. © Chapman Entertainment inc. *© Suzy Spafford. © 円谷プロ. © Benesse corporation. © 藤子プロ・小学館・テレビ朝日・シンエイ・ＡＤＫ. *© Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD. © Sanrio Approval NO. EJ0070701TM. *Copyright © Silver Lining Productions Limited (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. GASPARD ET LISA™ Hachette Livre. © Cheburashka Movie Partners/Cheburashka Project. © Coolabi Productions Limited, Smallfilms Limited and Peter Firmin. *© Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. © Sesame Workshop. © Mick Inkpen. *© TRYWORKS. © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. *© TYO/dwarf・KFP. © NHK/dwarf. © NHK・dwarf. © dwarf・SCP・MCA. *© Noriyuki Makihara / WORDS & MUSIC. The Cartoon Cartoon Show in Japan The Cartoon Cartoon Show in Japan is a One Hour American/Japan animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network in Japan. with Cartoon Cartoons like Johnny Bravo, Time Squad, Sheep in the Big City, Dexter's Laboratory and many more and Hosted by a different Cartoon Cartoon Star. many characters can speak in English and Japanese. List of Cartoon Cartoon Segments *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Dexter's Laboratory *Ed, Edd N' Eddy *Evil Con Carne *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *Mike, Lu & Og *The Powerpuff Girls *The Rowdyruff Boys *Sheep in the Big City *Time Squad *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Hosts of The Cartoon Cartoon Show Every Episode of The Cartoon Cartoon Show has a Host of a different Cartoon Cartoon Star. *Dexter and his Sister, Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Cow and her Big Brother, Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Weasel and Baboon (I Am Weasel) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls, with Baboon as a Co-Host) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Eustace and Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Mike and Og (Mike, Lu & Og) *Princess Lu and Lancelot (Mike, Lu & Og) *Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *General Specific and Private Public (Sheep in the Big City) *Larry, Otto and Tuddrussel (Time Squad) *Grim Reaper and Hector Con Carne (Grim & Evil) *Brick, Boomer and Butch (The Rowdyruff Boys) Voice Cast Some Characters can Speak English Like... *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Boneless Chicken, I.R. Baboon and The Red Guy *Pamela Segall Adlon - Otto Osworth *Arthur Anderson - Eustace *Dee Bradley Baker - Og *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Nancy Cartwright - Lu *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Christine Cavanaugh - Dexter (In the Dexter's Laboratory Segment) *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Greg Eagles - The Grim Reaper *Keith Ferguson - Boomer *Nika Frost - Mike (In the Mike, Lu & Og Segment) *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Jennifer Hale - Princess Morbucks *Matt Hill - Ed *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Tom Kenny - The Mayor, Carl Chryniszzswics and Butch *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Phil LaMarr - Hector Con Carn *Candi Milo - Dexter and Cow and Chicken's Teacher *Rob Paulsen - Buck Tuddrussel, Major Glory and Brick *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Kevin Seal - Sheep and General Specific *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Cree Summer - Mike *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Samuel Vincent - Edd *Thea White - Muriel *Lionel G. Wilson - Eustace (In the Courage the Cowardly Dog Segment) *Frank Welker - The Infraggable Krunk, Monkey, Lancelot and Boskov Other Characters can Speak Japanese Like Dexter's Mom and Dad, Valhallen, Agent Honeydew, Little Suzy, Pops, Cow and Chicken's Mom and Dad, Earl, Flem, Loulabelle, Professor Utonium, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Robin Schneider, Mitch Mitchelson, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, The Boogie Man, Rolf, Lee Kanker, May Kanker, Marie Kanker, Le Quack, Wendell, Private Public, The Angry Scientist, Larry 3000, Mandy, Major Dr. Ghastly, General Skarr and Robot Jones. My Busy Book My Busy Book is a Story Book and Playmat Collcton produced and published by Phidal Publishing, Inc. Is like a storybook and inventive toy in one activity kit. But it Also used to make-up a Story with a World of Characters. As your child's imagination expands with 12 toy figurines and a giant playmat. List of My Busy Book Activity Kits *My Busy Book Stories **A Dog's Day! **All About Bugs **Awesome Racers **Counting Animals **Dragon Friends **Fairies Forever **Farm Animals **Fishy Tales **Friendly Fliers **Friendly Forest **Have a Ball! **Land of Opposites **Merry Christmas **Motorcycle Adventures **Off-Road Adventures **Ponies at Play **Sea Shapes **Start Your Engines **To the Rescue **What's Kitty Up To? **Words About Birds *Disney/Disney Junior **Disney's Animal Tales **Aladdin's Wonders of the World **Disney's Big Hero 6 **Cinderella's Magic Wishes **Disney's Classic Friends **Doc McStuffins **Disney's Frozen **Disney's Frozen Fever **The Gummi Bears: Gummis to the Rescue **Handy Manny: Let's Fix It! **Jake and the Neveralnd Pirates **The Jungle Book **The Lion Guard **The Lion King **The Lion King: Simba's Big Adventure **The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey **Disney's Magic Kingdom **Disney's Mickey Mouse and Friends **Mickey Mouse Clubhouse **Mickey's Magical Adventure **Disney's Minnie Mouse **My Friends Tigger & Pooh **Disney's Palace Pets **Disney's Princess: Pretty Princess **Sheriff Callie's Wild West **Sofia the First **Tangled **Tinker Bell: Hollow Friends **Winnie the Pooh: The Best of Friends **Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt **Zootopia *Pixar **Pixar's Brave Buddles **Pixar's Fantastic Friends **Brave **Cars: Cool Cars! **Cars: Blazing Trails **Cars 2 **Cars: Mater's Tall Tales **Finding Dory **Finding Nemo **The Good Dinosaur **Inside Out **Monster Inc.: Mike's Company Play **Monsters University **Toy Story: Operation Rescue Woody **Toy Story: Toy Tales **Toy Story 3 *DreamWorks **DreamWorks' All Stars **DreamWorks' Home **DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon: To the Skies **DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon 2 **DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda: Panda Warrior **DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda: Path of the Panda **DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda 3 **DreamWorks' Madagascar: King of Africa **DreamWorks' Penguins: Mission Accomplished **DreamWorks' Shrek: Dragon's Tale **DreamWorks' Shrek: Shrek the First **DreamWorks' Turbo *Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. **The Backyardigans: Viking Voyage **Blaze and the Monster Machines: It's Show Time! **Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Day **Blue's Clues: Collection Day **Bubble Gubbies: It's Swim **Classic Nicktoons: Best of Friends (with Stars from Ren and Stimpy, CatDog, Aaahh Real Monsters, Hey Arnold, Rugrats, The Angry Beavers and Rocko's Modern Life) **Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fix-it Adventure **Dora the Explorer: Merry Christmas **Dora the Explorer: Sports Day! **Dora the Explorer: Where is Tico? **Go Diego Go!: Diego Save the Poler Bear **Go Diego Go!: Save the Animal Families **Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue **SpongeBob SquarePants: A Day in the Life of a Sponge **SpongeBob SquarePants: The Treasure Hunt **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtle Power *Cartoon Network **Ben 10: Omniverse: Alien Hero **Ben 10: Omniverse: Alien Mission **Cartoon Network's All Stars: Funny Friends (with Stars from Cow & Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy, I Am Weasel and Ed, Ed and Eddy) **Cartoon Network's Heroes: To the Rescue (with Stars from Ben 10, Samurai Jack, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory and The Rowdyruff Boys) **Dexter's Laboratory: The Trouble with Robots **The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek **The Powerpuff Girls: Powerpuffs Saves the Circus **The Rowdyruff Boys: Football Crazy **The Rowdyruff Boys: Heroes of the Day *Others Characters **Barbie: Adventuers in the Dream House **Barney: The Land of Make Believe **Batman: Batman's Great Adventurers **Batman: Gotham City Rescue **Bob the Builder: Bob's Busy Day **Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot! **Care Bears: A Lesson in Caring **Clangers: Adventurers in the Clangers Planet **DC Super Friends **Fireman Sam: The Hero Next Door **The Herbs: Parlsey's Garden Show **Hello Kitty: Kitty and her Freinds **Hot Wheels: On the Road **In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle's Best Friends **In the Night Garden: Snowy Day **Lalaloopsy: Jewel's Surprise Party **Lalaloopsy: Pillow's Sleepy Day **Marvel's Avengers Assemble **My Little Pony: Welcome to Ponyville! **My Little Pony: The Cutie Mark Crusaders Adventers **Noddy: Detective for a Day **Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures **Peanuts: Snoopy's Tales **Peanuts: Welcome Back, New Kid! **Rio: Blu's Skyhigh Adventers **Rio 2 **Scooby-Doo!: Funland Frenzy **Shuan the Sheep: Sheep in the City **Spider-Man and Friends: Secret Missions **Spider-Man and Friends: Doc Ock's Challenge **The Smurfs **Strawberry Shortcake: Strawberry-land Tales **Superman: The Greatest Hero **Teletubbies: Let's Play with the Teletubbies **Thomas & Friends: Engines Working Together **Thomas & Friends: All-Aboard! **Tonka: Road Rally **Twirlywoos: Where are the Twirlywoos? The Best of Entertainment on Television The Best of Entertainment on Television (also known as The History of Television) is a TV Special that aired on ABC. Staring Melissa Joan Hart and Featured Television Shows from The Lone Ranger to Jersey Shore, with Great Themes, Songs and Sketches now in Laugh Track. Shows in the Special *1940's **The Lone Ranger *1950's **I Love Lucy **The Little Rascals (with Ernie Morrison, Andy Samuel, Allen Hoskins, Mickey Daniels and Joe Cobb) **Alfred Hitchcock Presents **Leave It to Beaver (with Jerry Mathers as The Beaver) **The Mickey Mouse Club (with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Friends) **Peter Gunn **Bonanza **Zorro **The Twilight Zone **Dennis the Menace (with Jay North as Dennis) *1960's **The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (with Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties, Peabody's Improbable History and Bullwinkle's Corner) **Little Audrey's Cartoon Show (with Baby Huey, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Herman and Katnip, Buzzy Crow, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare and Modern Madcaps) **Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (with Ludwig Von Drake) **The Flintstones **The Bugs Bunny Show (with Bugs Bunny and his Looney Tunes Pals) **The Honeymooners (with Jackie Gleason and Audrey Meadows) **Mr. Ed (The Talking Horse) **My Three Sons **Top Cat **The Dick van Dyke Show (with Dick Van Dyke and Mary Tyler Moore) **The Yogi Bear Show (with Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle) **Bewitched **Danger Man (aka Secret Agent) **The Munsters **The Addams Family (with a Hand Called The Thing) **Flipper (The Dolphin) **I Dream of Jeannie **Star Trek (with Captain James T. Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Uhura and Montgomery Scott) **Batman **The Banana Splits Adventure Show (with Micro Ventures, Arabian Knights, Three Musketeers and Danger Island) **Mission: Impossible **Hawaii Five-O **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Spin-off of Wacky Races) *1970's **The Brady Bunch (with Ann B. Davis) **All in the Family **The Pink Panther Show (with The Inspector) **The Monkees **Sanford and Son **Monty Python's Flying Circus (with The Foot, Gumbys and The "It's" Man) **Dad's Army (with Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring and John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson) **Happy Days **Wonder Woman **The Peanuts Show (with Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Friends) **Welcome Back, Kotter **Three's Company (with Jack Tripper, Janet Wood and Chrissy Snow) **The Goodies (with Tim Brooke-Taylor, Graeme Garden and Bill Oddie) **Dallas **The Dukes of Hazzard **The Muppet Show (with Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Fozzie Bear) *1980's **Danger Mouse (with Count Duckula) **Little House on the Prairie **Fawlty Towers (with John Cleese as Basil Fawlty) **The Facts of Life **The A-Team (with George Peppard, Dirk Benedict, Dwight Schultz and Mr. T) **Spitting Image (with British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, US president Ronald Reagan and the Royal Family) **ALF: The Animated Series (with Alf Tales) **Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters **The Wonder Years **The Cosby Show (with Bill Cosby) **The Simpsons (with Homer and Marge Simpson) *1990's **Law and Order (w/Trial by Jury, Criminal Intent, Special Victims Unit, Los Angles and UK) **Seinfeld **The Ren and Stimpy Show (with Mr. Horse) **Dinosaurs (with Earl, Fran, Robbie, Charlene, Ethyl and Baby Sinclair) **The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air **Mad TV (with Rusty Miller, Miss Swan, Trina Moss and the "Man Up" Men) **Are You Afraid of the Dark? **Friends **Disney's Wonderful World (with DuckTales, The Gummi Bears and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) **Kenan & Kel **Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (with Salem the Talking Cat) *2000's **Arrested Development **Lost **The Powerpuff Girls Adventure Hour (with Samurai Jack, Juniper Lee, Ben 10 and The Rowdyruff Boys) **Hannah Montana **Modern Family (with The Pritchett Family, The Dunphy Family and the Tucker Family) **Mad Men **Jersey Shore (with Cortese, DelVecchio and Farley) Children's Nostalgia Collection Children's Nostalgia Collection is a DVD Collection that Starts in 2009. Each DVD Features Classic Tales of Paddington Bear, The Wombles, Peter Rabbit, Postman Pat, Rupert, Babar and many more, it Starts with Rupert the Bear along with Babar, Peter Rabbit and Elmer, Other Stories and Characters are Ivor Wood's Best Shows, Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts & Revolting Rhymes, Smallfilms' Bagpuss and Clangers and the Folks of Trumptonshire. Complete with a Bright Colorful Poster. Children's Nostalgia DVDs Classics Tales *Rupert the Bear - Rupert and the Song Snatcher/Rupert and the Dragon Festivsal *Babar - The Gift/Tour De Celesteville *Madeline - Madeline and the Orient Express/Madeline and the Magic Carpet *Tales of Beatrix Potter - The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny/The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle and Mr. Jeremy Fisher *Anne of Green Gables - One True Friend/Babysitter Blues *The World of Eric Carle - The Very Hungry Caterpillar/Papa, Please get the Moon for Me *Anytime Tales - I Want My Potty and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows - Hot Air/Lord Toad Best Shows by Ivor Wood *The Herbs - Miss Jessop Tidies Up/Sir Basil's Fishing Expedition *Parsley the Lion - Mahatma Dill and Other Stories *The Wombles - Bungo's Birthday Party and Other Stories *Paddington Bear - A Visit to the Theatre and Other Stories *Postman Pat - Postman Pat Takes a Message/The Sheep in the Clover Field *Gran - Gran the Goalie and Other Stories *Bertha - Bertha's Birthday Party/Mouse in the Works *Charlie Chalk - The Feast/Jumping Bananas Roald Dahl *Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts *Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes Smallfilms *Clangers - Music/Fishing/The Top Hat *Bagpuss - The Frog Princess/The Elephant Trumptonshire *Camberwick Green - Windy Miller/PC McGarry *Trumpton - Miss Lovelace and the Statue/The Window Cleaner *Chigley - The Fountain/Lord Belborough's Lucky Day Classic Kids Collection Classic Kids Collection is a DVD Collection that Starts in 2007. In 2008 it Starts in Sunday the 13th with The Wombles, Others mentioned in the paper today. were Danger Mouse, Mr Benn, Captain Pugwash and many more. Synopsis Favourite characters like Danger Mouse, Mr Benn, The Wombles, Rainbow, Captain Pugwash and Henry’s Cat will keep you and your family entertained for many happy hours. Classic Kids DVDs The Golden Age of Children's Television Plate Collection Produced by Danbury Mint and BBC in 1999, they feature different TV series for young children, that used either animation or string puppets. And each one get one each. Approximately 8" (20cm) in diameter, they've got a 22 carat gold band around the rim. Which flatters them to be honest, Because they're just cheap Transfer Prints stuck on a Plain White Plate at the end of the day. Shows and Characters featured in the Collection *Bill & Ben the Flowerpot Men (with Little Weed) *Muffin the Mule *Andy Pandy (with Teddy and Looby Lou) *Pinky and Perky *Picture Book (Sausage the Dog) *The Woodentops (Daddy Woodentop, Mummy Woodentop and Spotty Dog) *Pogles Wood (Mr Pogle, Mrs Pogle, Pippin and Tog) *Rag, Tag and Bobtail *Camberwick Green (Windy Miller, PC McGarry and Mrs Honeyman and Her Baby) *Trumpton (Miss Lovelace, Mr Clamp, Mrs Cobbit, Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb) *Chigley (Bessie the Steam Engine) *The Magic Roundabout (Florence, Dougal, The Train, Ermintrude, Brian and Zebedee) *Charlie Chalk (with Lewis T. Duck) *Noddy (with Big Ears and Mr Plod) *The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria) *Paddington Bear *Oakie Doke *Pingu *Morph *The Herbs (Parsley the Lion, Dill the Dog, Sir Basil, Lady Rosemary, Sage the Owl, Constable Knapweed, Aunt Mint, Tarragon the Dragon and The Chives) *Postman Pat (with Jess the Cat, Reverend Timms and Miss Hubbard) *Clangers (with The Soup Dragon) *Bagpuss (in archive footage, with The Mice) *Bizzy Lizzy *Willo the Wisp (Mavis the fairy) *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *Spider *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Mary, Mungo and Midge *Spot the Dog *The Raggy Dolls (Sad Sack, Back-To-Front and Princess) *Roobarb and Custard *Mr. Benn (with the Shopkeeper) *Doctor Who (The TARDIS and the Daleks) *Blue Peter (John Noakes, Valerie Singleton and Lulu the elephant) *Mr. Blobby *Newsround (John Craven) *Play School (Derek Griffiths and the Play School Toys) *Fireman Sam (in archive footage, with Elvis Cridlington) *Sooty and Sweep *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (The White Witch) *The Borrowers *The Really Wild Show (Michaela Strachan and a Bengal tiger cub) *Teletubbies PowerPuff Girls D PowerPuff Girls D (also known as Powerpuff Girls at High School) is a American animated series, The Hit TV Show is a crossover of sorts based on Cartoon Network's animated television series The Powerpuff Girls and other Cartoons from Disney Channel, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon and other Channels It all About The Powerpuff Girls at High School and Hotel with The Rowdyruff Boys and Ms. Keane, along with Dexter, Little Lulu, Courage, Jack and other Students Plot Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are now at high school and hotel in a fictional neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Evil Students soon set their sights on the girls, which lead to conflicts as the carton progresses. It Featured Characters from the original PPG Show like their friends Rowdyruff Boys, their teacher Ms. Keane and The Evil Princess Morbucks. It Also Featured Other Characters from Dexter's Laboratory, Peanuts, Rugrats, Codename: Kids Next Door, Jimmy Neutron, My Life as a Teenage Robot, ChalkZone, Mike, Lu and Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Kim Possible, Scooby-Doo, Invader Zim, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, I Am Weasel, Rocko's Modern Life, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Pucca, Atomic Betty, Hey Arnold!, The Magic School Bus, Justice League, Johnny Bravo, Time Squad, Fairly Odd Parents, Xiaolin Showdown, Cow and Chicken, Medabots, CatDog, The Fairly OddParents, Madeline, The Smurfs, Robotboy, Evil Con Carne, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Teen Titans, The Proud Family, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder, Panty and Stocking, Danny Phantom, Astroboy, Lalaloopsy, Sailor Moon, Phineas and Ferb, Jimmy Two-Shoes, SpongeBob SquarePants and Sheep in the Big City. Characters *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - The Gromble *Adventure Time - Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Flip Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan *The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball and Darwin *American Dragon: Jake Long - Jake Long, Trixie Carter and Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski *The Angry Beavers - Daggett and Norbert *Animaniacs - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, The Mime, The Goodfeathers and Slappy Squirrel *Astroboy - Astroboy *Atom Ant - Atom Ant *Atomic Betty - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty, Sparky and Robot X-5 *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson *Beverly Hills Teens - Troy Jeffries, Larke Tanner, Chester McTech, Bianca Dupree, Radley and Switchboard *Bobby's World - Bobby Generic *The Buzz on Maggie - Maggie and Rayna *Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Chip and Skip *Captain Planet - Captain Planet *CatDog - Cat, Dog, Winslow and Rancid Rabbit *ChalkZone - Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez *Chowder - Chowder, Kimchi and Mung Daal *Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 *Count Duckula - Count Duckula *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage *Cow and Chicken - Cow/Super-cow, Cow and Chicken's Teacher and I.B. Red Guy *Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse and Penfold *Danny Phantom - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton *Detention - Shareena Wickett, Emmitt Roswell and Miss Kisskillya *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Olga Astronomonov, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen and The Infraggable Krunk *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears - Zummi Gummi and Gruffi Gummi *Dora the Explorer - Dora *Doug - Roger M. Klotz *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lee, May, Marie and Rolf *Evil Con Carne - Hector Con Carne, Boskov, Major Dr. Ghastly and General Skarr *The Fairly OddParents - Tootie, Chester McBadbat, Vicky, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad and Chad *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac and Frankie Foster *G.I. Joe: Renegades - Snake Eyes *Go Diego Go - Diego *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy and Mandy *Hey Arnold! - Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman and Stoop Kid *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe/She-Ra: Princess of Power - He-Man, Battle Cat, She-Ra and Swift Wind *Histeria! - Histeria! - Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Miss Information, Pepper Mills and Toast *Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey/Penrod "Penry" Pooch and Spot *I Am Weasel - I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon and Loulabelle *Inspector Gadget - Penny and Brain *Invader Zim - Zim, GIR in his dog disguise, Dib Membrane and Gaz *The Jetsons - Judy Jetson *Jimmy Neutron - Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Carl Chryniszzswics and Little Suzy *Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji *Johnny Test - Susan Test and Mary Test *Justice League - Hawkgirl and Amazo *Kim Possible - Kim, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and Shego *Lalaloopsy - Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee and Monroe *The Littles - Henry Bigg, Tom Little and Lucy Little *Little Audrey - Little Audrey and Lucretia *Little Lulu - Little Lulu, Annie, Alvin, Wilbur, Gloria and Iggie *Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter, Whittany and Brittany Biskit *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Porky Pig and Wile E. Coyote *Madeline - Madeline, Miss Clavel, Genevieve and Pepito *The Magic School Bus - Ms. Frizzle, Liz the Chameleon, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Tim and Wanda Li *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Flapjack *Medabots - Samantha *Megas XLR - Jamie *Mike, Lu & Og - Princess Lu and Lancelot *My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe and Windsor Gorilla *My Life as a Teenage Robot - Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 and Dr. Wakeman *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Spike *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan - Kai-lan *Panty and Stocking - Panty and Stocking *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Sally Brown, Eudora, Patty, Marcie, Shermy and Frieda *Phineas and Ferb - Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Jeremy Johnson and Perry the Platypus *The Pink Panther Show - The Pink Panther and The Blue Aardvark *Pokemon - Jessie, James and Meowth *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ms. Keane, Robin Schneider, Mitch Mitchelson, Princess Morbucks and The Gangreen Gang *The Powerpuff Girls Adventure Hour - Bell and Bunny *The Proud Family - Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Michael Collins and Zoey Howzer *Pucca - Pucca and Garu *Rainbow Brite - Rainbow Brite and Twink *Recess - T. J., Ashley, Vince, Gloria, Mikey and Gus *Regular Show - Mordecai *Ren and Stimpy - Ren Honk, Stimpson J. Cat and Mr. Horse *The Replacements - Todd and Riley *Robotboy - Tommy Turnbull and Lola Mbola *Rocko's Modern Life - Rocko and Spunky *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale *The Rowdyruff Boys - Brick, Boomer and Butch *Rugrats - Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael *Rupert - Rupert Bear and Bill Badger *Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus *Samurai Jack - Jack *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - Fred Jones and Daphne Blake *Sheep in the Big City - Sheep *The Smurfs - Azrael *Space Ghost - Zorak *SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven *Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000 and Buck Tuddrussel *Tiny Toon Adventures - Elmyra Duff, Gogo Dodo and Montana Max *Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat *Top Cat - Top Cat/TC *Transformers Animated - Isaac Sumdac *Wacky Races - Muttley, Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect *Watch my Chops - Corneil *X-Men Evolution - Cyclops, Jean Grey and Wolverine *Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay Bailey Nameplates